Moving On
by g-love99
Summary: My take on unending if Vala left before Daniel realized he really hurt her
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moving On  
Author: sgarakaki  
Fandom/Pairing: Stargate SG-1 ~ Unending Tag ~ Just Vala for now  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: My take on unending if Vala left before Daniel realized he really hurt her.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters, actors, etc do not belong to me.

***CH1***

***Daniel's tirade****

Vala sat down on the bed, her heart breaking…she could hear Daniel's tirade continue in the background, hear him listing all the reasons that she was unworthy of even the slightest affection from him…she choked back a sob…she had been so certain that he had seen the changes she had fought so hard to make, certain that he knew her feelings for him were genuine, but she was wrong, she chuckles silently to herself, shes never been more wrong…she catches something Daniel says "don't act like you're hurt", and she realizes this is her out, her one chance to save her pride, so she slaps a cheeky grin on her face, turns toward him and says "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" and as he lets out a sigh of frustration, she walks towards the door, throwing over her shoulder "See you at dinner, darling".

The second the door closes behind her, she lets the mask drop, doubling over from the pain; she never realized how much he could hurt her, never realized that his rejection would actually hurt physically…she stumbled blindly down the corridor, turning into her quarters and collapsing on her bed with a sob, she cries long after she has been depleted of tears, long after the wracking of her small frame has subsided, she falls asleep, exhausted from the pain and hurt of unrequited love.

She awakens from her dreamless sleep confused, why is she laying on top of her bed, fully clothed? What time is it? What day for that matter? As the fog gradually clears she remembers, remembers approaching Daniel, his rant, her walk back to her room, and finally succumbing to emotional exhaustion, she looks at the clock and realizes that had all happened only hours ago, not the lifetime it feels like (or she perhaps wishes it was), dinner is fast approaching and she has to prepare, has to get herself together so that no one, least of all Daniel, suspects that anything is wrong, but she is a professional, and though her skills have become quite rusty since joining this particular group, no time like the present reacquaint herself with who she was, is, at least who Daniel thinks she still is…

She takes great care in getting ready for dinner, a tight low cut tank top, form fitting bdu pants, hair shiny and bouncy with a sparkly clip above her ear; she takes a deep breath, pastes on her largest grin and steps out into the corridor. As she rounds the bend she notices Teal'c a few steps ahead, she calls out to him and he pauses and turns around to wait for her to catch up to him.

"ValaMalDoran" he inclines his head in greeting.

"Hello Muscles" she replies, "Do you know what's for dinner, I'm famished"

"Indeed, ColonelCarter is making beef stew"

"Mmm, sounds good, will there be wine?" She asks, hoping desperately that there will be, something to relax her and to dull the senses of her companions

"I believe it was mentioned as an appropriate accompaniment"

"Excellent, well what are we waiting for?" She wraps her arm through his and guides him to the dining hall

Back in her room after dinner, she absently massages her cheeks, sore from grinning nonstop for the last 2 hours. All in all not a bad performance this evening, she wasn't at her best, but close. Smirks, grins, smiles, and innuendos all around, no one was left out, not even Daniel (she couldn't act any differently towards him, now could she), he seemed relieved and disappointed at the same time, but she was so busy with her performance she couldn't dwell on why. When her outrageous flirting was directed at them their responses were just as she expected…

She amused Teal'c "Perhaps another time ValaMaldoran"

Confounded Samantha "Oh, boy"

Frustrated Daniel "Vaala…"

Flustered Cameron "Whoa, what?!? Wait a minute there, princess"

And General Landry was unperturbed by it all, smiling at all of them and appreciating the relaxed atmosphere that was becoming rarer with each passing day.

a/n: ok, so this is the first thing ive ever written, ever...totally came outta nowhere, unbetad, could definitely use constructive criticism...um, i am also desperately seeking beta ;P....so lemme know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Moving On  
Author: sgarakaki  
Fandom/Pairing: Stargate SG-1 ~ Unending Tag ~ Vala/Cam  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: My take on unending if Vala left before Daniel realized he really hurt her.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters, actors, etc do not belong to me.

***CH 2***

Her performance, though good, did not fool all in attendance.

The following morning she finds Teal'c as she responds to the knock at the door.

"Good Morning ValaMalDoran" Teal'c said with his customary nod.

"Uh, good morning Muscles" she said uncertainly

"You will join ColonelMitchell and myself in our sparring session following breakfast"

"I'd love to but Daniel is expecting me to…"

Teal'c cut her off "You WILL join ColonelMitchell and myself for our sparring session following breakfast, I will notify DanielJackson"

"Oh, okay, sure, whatever you say Muscles" she grinned at him as she headed past him on her way to the dining hall…she was confused as to Teal'c's insistence she join him and Mitchell, yet relieved at the same time that she had a way to avoid Daniel this morning.

Daniel joined the other residents in the dining hall about half an hour after she and Teal'c arrived. She immediately lost her appetite, placing her pancake filled fork down carefully. She smiled brightly and wished him a good morning.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Vala, I just need a quick bite and a cup of coffee and then we can…"

"ValaMalDoran will not be available today DanielJackson, as I require her presence" Teal'c stated clearly

"What? Is something up Teal'c?" Daniel asked inquisitively

"Yes"

"Okay, anything you wanna share?"

"No" Daniel looked at Sam who just shrugged. When he glanced over at Vala, she smiled brightly and with a quick shake of her head indicated she too was in the dark as to Teal'cs reasons.

"Well, when do you suppose you will no longer require Vala's "presence"" Daniel asked with some irritation

"I will inform you of that time when it arrives" Teal'c then backed his chair up and proceeded to stand, he pulled her chair out for her and she stood instinctively, and with a nod to the bewildered duo he left, her following closely behind.

"Uh, Teal'c, will you tell _me_ why you want me today?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"Indeed."

She waited and when she realized he wasn't going to say anything else she prompted "well…"

He glanced over and raised an eyebrow "It has come to my attention that while most of our companions have various interests to keep them occupied, neither you nor ColonelMitchell do, I am going to rectify that."

"Well, I help Daniel with"...she begun, but was cutoff

"Indeed, however, I do not believe that is the best use of your time. DanielJackson will be fine on his own…"he noticed the flinch, but continued as if he had not, "whereas I fear ColonelMitchell will not."

"So, you want my help to keep Cameron from going wonko?" she asked for clarification

"And he, you"

"So, um, sparring?...you know that's really not my thing"

"It will relieve your boredom and ColonelMitchells stress." He stated with finality.

She took that in, thinking helping Teal'c help Cameron may be just the thing to keep her mind off her broken heart. She gave him her first real smile since her "talk" with Daniel. "Alright, sparring it is"

a/n: sorry so long for the update - tried to get this up for the last 3 days, but wasnt cooperating, thanks to all readers and reviewers, will try to post weekly updates, please lemme know what i can do better :D ~g


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Moving On  
Author: sgarakaki  
Fandom/Pairing: Stargate SG-1 ~ Unending Tag ~ Vala/Cam/Teal'c friendship  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: My take on unending if Vala left before Daniel realized he really hurt her.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its characters, actors, etc do not belong to me.

***CH3***

She got through the next three months on sheer strength and endurance, drawing from her time as a host, as well as numerous post-host trials to get her through each day, especially the requisite time spent with Daniel (they were trapped on a ship, it's not as if she could get away from him). The only positive thing was the time she spent with Teal'c and Cameron. Daniel was occupied with the Asgard database, Samantha with trying to find a way out of this mess, and General Landry with the new nursery he was setting up, leaving the other three with nothing but time. Initially Teal'c would prod her and Cameron into doing something he thought they would enjoy or benefit from. But as time went by they would often get together to try and think of something Teal'c hadn't. This proved to be even more useful to them as Teal'c started to increase his time alone for KelNoreem.

At the end of another exhausting afternoon spent sparring she fell onto her bed and realized that she hadn't cried over Daniel in ages. Initially Teal'c and Cameron kept her so busy she was too exhausted to do little more than pass out as soon as she returned to her quarters, never mind expend energy crying over her broken heart. And as time went on and her friendship with the two men deepened she found the ache in her heart easing a little each day. As she lay on her bed, she thought back over the last few months, trying to find the point in time when she had finally overcome (mostly) the sting of Daniel's rejection. She thought of her sparring matches with Cameron and Teal'c, her (very few) KelNoreem sessions with Teal'c, jogging with Cameron (well he jogged, she skated or watched), the three of them watching movies together, laughing at the same point in the movie they had laughed at the previous 8 times they had watched it and she realized, there wasn't any one defining moment that healed her broken heart, but rather many little ones, time spent with friends who she had come to truly care about, and who she believed, returned the feelings. She fell asleep with a smile on her face

*** ***

Vala awoke feeling refreshed and happy. She bounded into the dining hall for breakfast, with a smile and a "good morning." Sam grinned, said good morning and continued her techno babble to General Landry. Daniel came in a short while later and seemed shocked at her exuberance, she had been a bit subdued for the last few months, and he had attributed it to being stuck on the ship. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her infectious smile, as well as her presence. Though thoroughly occupied with the Asgard database, he had been shocked to discover that he had actually missed Vala on numerous occasions, but was always put off by Teal'c when he went looking for her. It was nice to see her looking like her old self. He started as her grin grew even wider, but realized it wasn't directed at him, he turned to see Mitchell coming into the dining hall.

"Mornin' all" He grabbed a plate, sat next to Vala, and as they started talking and laughing Daniel realized they had become quite close in their time on this ship. He felt a twinge of, of something, which he immediately quashed. He looked longingly at the two, and then quickly turned to get his own breakfast. He briefly considered warning Mitchell about Vala's "ideas" on how to cure boredom, but realized it might be taken the wrong way, and besides Mitchell could take care of himself, just like Daniel has done since Shar'e's death.

******* ***

Out of the corner of his eye Cameron noticed the looks Jackson sent him and Vala and attributed it to loneliness, Jackson spends way too much time in alone with the Asgard database. Cameron made a note to invite Jackson to watch a movie with him, Vala, and Teal'c that night; he could certainly use time away from that room he sequestered himself in day and night. Cam knew that were it not for Vala & Teal'c he himself would have gone "wonko" as Vala put it long ago. Even with their constant companionship, he was at times overwhelmed by their situation. He and Vala finished eating and he asked if anyone had seen Teal'c yet that morning. General Landry replied that Teal'c had eaten earlier, and then returned to his room to KelNoreem. He and Vala stood together and walked towards Teal'c's quarters to get him for their sparring session.

Cameron was thinking about which movie to choose for that night, something to interest Daniel, when he noticed how quiet Vala was. He turned and noticed her chewing on her lip, and after spending so much time together on this ship he knew that meant she was worried about something.

"Everything ok, Vala?"

"Hmm, oh Cameron, I was just thinking …

She stopped short as they round the corner to Teal'c's quarters just as he was stepping into the corridor. Vala noticed that he looks a bit tired. But everyone has their off days. They talk about what their plans are for the day as they head to the gym. Before they get there Vala puts a hand on each mans arm to stop them. She looks at each of them and says "I just wanted to tell you both how glad I am to have you to be stuck here with…"

Teal'c give his patented eyebrow raise while Ca m leans against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for her to continue. "I really don't think I could have survived this long without going wonko if it weren't for the two of you…I woke up this morning and realized that while I still can't wait to be off this blasted ship, as long as you are here, I can still have something to look forward to each day. So thank you, for letting me tag along so often…"

Cameron straightens from the wall, "Hold on there Princess. There is no 'lettin' you' or 'taggin' along', I'm sure I can speak for Teal'c when I say that we are just as glad that you're stuck here with us (Teal'c nods his head in agreement), were' like, uh, The Three Musketeers…"

Vala cocked her head to the side and asked "Are they a band?"

"Uh, yeah, were kinda like a band within a band if you get my meanin'"

Vala shifted her eyes to Teal'c who simply smiled and said "We too look forward to the time we spend together."

Vala grinned broadly, hooked arms with both of them, tossed her head as she guided them through the gym door and said "Well, I am known on several planets to be quite entertaining. Did I ever tell you about the time…"

*********

a/n: ok, so i know nothing about muses or inspiration, but have been kinda excited abouth the readers, reviewers, alerters (?), etc and wanted to write more...gotta be honest and tell you that the first 21/2 chapters pretty much wrote themselves, but I had to re-watch unending and do actual research(agh!) to get the last little bit going and re-written a coupla times (scrapped all the researched part), so i can tell you that i have no idea what happens next, but as soon as i do, you will too...as a side note, i am a diehard d/v shipper, but also enjoy reading c/v, c/s, and t/v...so i dont know which way this will swing, but will note in the heading any ship changes for the discernig reader...

still desperately seeking beta,

~ g


End file.
